User talk:Randomced859
Make me an Admin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cklone (talk) 13:18, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello, I took some of your advice, and I changed some things, but...no I cannot make you an admin. I am really sorry, but I am still trying to decide between 3 users to make admins. For now it's just me. If I'm going to make someone an admin, I'm only going to make 1 person an admin. This decision is between my admin friends (from my old wiki) and I. Please forgive me, I am just trying to find the right person for the job. Please do not try to adopt this wiki. I am really not inactive, I come on every day, most days there is nothing to edit. When there are things to be edited, I edit. I hope this message doesn't turn you away from this Wiki. I still appreciate you stupendous hard work! Oh, and thanks for our wordmark. It has really given the Wiki a 'cool look'. Thanks for understanding... :) Sincerely, "Rose Tyler...I love you too", Crabs are cuties, Octo-Chug ROCKS...YEP!It's Chuggington's Biggest Fan (CBF) 04:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I need it due to complex coding like MediaWiki files. You don't even know how to edit them. It requires an expert. Also I should able to make some graphics without asking the admins with hassle. It's not gonna affect your status since you're the bureaucrat. You CAN'T DO THIS ALONE you know. You need someone with coding expert that will make the stability of this Wiki. Yes, I may adopt this Wiki since it's often barren. Also you're still the crat here NO MATTER what. Look at Gumball Wiki, I have a team to make the Wiki stability. Gumball Wiki has one bureaucrat, five admins, three chat mods, and some rollbacks. You need someone to help you in order to prevent stress. There are many types of admins there. I am coding type. It requires AN ADMIN in order to edit MediaWiki files. Normal users CAN'T EDIT MediaWiki files. If you want to discuss it further, I'll be waiting at Gumball Wiki chat. It's really important that this Wiki to have good codes. The stability decision is up to you either you improved it by hiring another one or let this community fall appart. User:Randomced859/signature 10:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello, before I get to the main idea, I have a list of things that I want to say. 1. I do know how to do that color stuff EX.Midnight blue= 191970 2. I would love a wiki design. 3. I would love help. 4. The main idea: I have given you administrator, rollback, chat mod, and bureaucrat powers. PLEASE anytime you change the poll/colors/slider pictures, send me a message. I am not trying to treat you like a 'baby' but I might want to see an example. Same to you...I'll send a message to you saying EX. "I changed the colors;I am going to create a new poll" Congratulations: Randomced859 (Cedric) you have been granted new wikia powers. Please do not delete our fanfic page! Some users work really hard. Also our templates for the main page are: Maintop, Sliderpictures, Pollquestions, Random image, Links, and Thanksforediting. I will add your name to the Thanksforediting template, and rules. Let me know when you create templates too. Congrats!! "Rose Tyler...I love you too", Crabs are cuties, Octo-Chug ROCKS...YEP!It's Chuggington's Biggest Fan (CBF) 02:11, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Colors Like the background!! When you say change the template colors, do you mean just the ones on the main page, or all of them? "Rose Tyler...I love you too", Crabs are cuties, Octo-Chug ROCKS...YEP!It's Chuggington's Biggest Fan (CBF) 23:55, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, all of them since all of them are incompatible with the colors of the new design. User:Randomced859/signature 00:11, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Codes and Colors I changed the codes on the Templates, and added some more to the 'Maintop' template. Thanks for the background, I am going to slightly make the background more visible, feel free to change it back if you don't like it. "Rose Tyler...I love you too", Crabs are cuties, Octo-Chug ROCKS...YEP!It's Chuggington's Biggest Fan (CBF) 04:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) One more question I looked at your Gum-ball wiki, and saw the colored text. Could you make the words on our templates colorful? "Rose Tyler...I love you too", Crabs are cuties, Octo-Chug ROCKS...YEP!It's Chuggington's Biggest Fan (CBF) 04:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) So sorry? I didn't understand. Link me the example of it. You can go inside Gumball Wiki's chat to make it more understanding. User:Randomced859/signature 05:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Couldn't pull up the links, but here: look at your homepage of Gumball wiki, these things: the rainbow color signs like: Recent News, Weekly Trivia, Featured contribution, could you make our template titles colorful? As well as the green signs saying: Armadillos lurk in your toaster, could you add those with quotes saying "Octonauts To your stations" linking to both of our user pages? 2 more, those pop ups of the orange and blue gumball characters. Could you also add those with captain Barnacles and professor Inkling? And finally, the photo linking to the rules. Thanks. "Rose Tyler...I love you too", Crabs are cuties, Octo-Chug ROCKS...YEP!It's Chuggington's Biggest Fan (CBF) 03:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I could, but Octonauts Wiki compatibility is one colored font customized in size. I will need a help from one of my admins in that Wiki in order to that. He might be temporarily promoted to admin only and demoted once it is done. Also I may switch the talk pages to message wall version since message walls are easier to communicate than talk page style. User:Randomced859/signature 09:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC)